Libby and the Strawberry Moon Princess
'Libby and the Strawberry Moon Princess '''is the 4th episode of Season 14. Summary When everyone starts talking about the rise of the Strawberry Moon, Libby decides to stay awake and watch it come out tonight where she will also meet the legendary strawberry moon princess. Plot The episode begins with Libby walking into DJES to meet her fellow Star Darling friends there. Just when she entered the hallways, she curiously hears Wishlings talking about some kind of moon called a Strawberry Moon coming tonight, and also talking about someone called the Strawberry Moon Princess. Curiouser and more curiouser, Libby asks her friends what was going on but they just shrugged and didn't know, but what they do know is that they've never heard of a pink moon before. Libby heard the word 'pink', and squealed with excitement which got everyone's attention while her friends groaned and rolled their eyes as she ran off to get ready for tonight. Later, that afternoon, Libby went shopping for evening snacks like cupcakes, whoopie pies, cookies, candy, a sparkly pink lantern, and she even ordered pizza and soda, and after getting all the stuff she needs, she sets up her invisible tent and she was all set as the sun sank into the horizon. While everyone went to bed and the eleven Star Darlings went back up into Starland, Libby stayed behind and did her best to stay awake, but even with lots of sugary sweets, it was hard to keep even one eye open through the whole night. Suddenly, a bright pink light with a smell of strawberries and cherry blossoms woke Libby straight up and as the light faded away, a beautiful woman with a pretty pink dress and white shimmering hair appeared in front of Libby. Mesmerized by her beauty, Libby stammered a greeting and waved her hand nervously just when the woman replied a hello back to her and introduced herself as the Strawberry Moon Princess, but also known as Strawberry! Gasping in surprise, Libby jumps in excitement and shakes the princess's hand, saying that she's honored to meet her and the princess laughs softly, also glad to meet her too. Then Strawberry takes her hand away from Libby's and asks her to come with her back to her homeland. So she goes down to Earth to find the one and only person, and that person is Libby herself since she is the only one who stayed up all night. Libby then reluctantly accepts to come with her new friend, and to go there, Strawberry uses her magical moon necklace to take her and Libby to her kingdom, and once the last pink sparkles disappeared, they find themselves in a beautiful and lovely pink city full of lights. Looking around in awe, Libby was amazed by the sight of the city and the people who had the same white hair and different pink clothes. Strawberry snaps Libby from her thoughts and leads her to her palace. When they arrived, Strawberry gives Libby a tour in the castle. She shows her the spa room, the banquet hall, her bedroom, the kitchen, the ballroom, and also her favorite place, the gardens. Because it was filled with butterflies, sweet smelling flowers, and cute little animals. Then, her pretty pet cat pounces up to her lap and she lets Libby pet her. Libby was having the best night of her life as she spent her time playing and chatting with Strawberry, until... the greenhouse went totally black! Libby and Strawberry ran to the throne room to find the princess's father and ask him what was going on as he said that the strawberry orb is somehow losing power. Libby was confused because she does not know what the strawberry orb is when Strawberry explains to her that the strawberry orb is what keeps the city bright, pink, and it provides energy all over just like the positive wish energy provides energy to all of Starland, but now, it's losing it's power and unless they find a way to recharge it, the city will go dark and the strawberry moon will never return for the next year. Concerned by that, Libby decides that they should charge the orb by using positive energy, which left Strawberry and the king confused and glancing at each other. Sighing, Libby explains that if they use positive energy to recharge the orb, then it will become powerful again and the city will be back into action! Strawberry liked that idea but asks how they'll find any positive magic like that around as Libby shows her by pulling out her Power Crystal, the Charmelite, and holding it up in the air! When Strawberry led Libby to the strawberry orb's room, she lets her do her work. Concentrating hard on her crystal, Libby held it up to the orb and let it do it's magic as she hoped it will recharge the orb. But nothing happened! Libby tried again, but it still wouldn't work. She asks Strawberry if there's another way to save the orb as she tried to think. Then, suddenly, Strawberry’s necklace began to glow when it was near Libby's Charmelite and the two girls soon realized that they need to use their magic gems together to charge up the strawberry orb! So taking her necklace off, Strawberry held it up to the orb while Libby held up her crystal to the orb and the two of them concentrated on their magic. Suddenly, as the two gems glowed, so did the orb, which means that it was being charged! Characters * Trivia * Libby is the first Star Darling to meet a Moon Princess. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Season 14 Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Moon episodes Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Season 14 images Category:Libby images Category:Moon images Category:Encounter images